


Girlfriend

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: AkuRoku 30 Day OTP Challenge [14]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AkuRoku - Freeform, Children, Imagined Genderbend, Innocence, M/M, Misconceptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I am not your girlfriend! </i>he wanted to retort, or maybe <i>I'm not even a girl!, </i>which seemed like the better point of interest, but Axel wouldn't relent.</p><p>
  <b>Prompt: Genderswapped.<br/></b>
  <strike>It's not really.</strike>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girlfriend

Roxas sighed and trudged over to Axel, dropping his forehead against his arm. He was dog tired and wanted to get back to the Castle. He didn't even feel like ice cream today.

"Hey... Okay there?" Axel asked, turning his head to press a kiss against Roxas's hair.

"Tired," Roxas mumbled. He had closed his eyes and didn't open them to speak. He thought he might be able to fall asleep standing up here.

"Didn't sleep well?"

Roxas shook his head slightly.

Axel hummed and shifted so that he could wrap his arm around Roxas's shoulder.

"Is that your _girlfriend_?"

Roxas jumped and opened his eyes. Staring up at them was a little girl, looking up at them with wide eyes. He had no idea where she had come from, but she certainly looked curious.

"Girlfriend?" Roxas repeated dumbly.

"Yeah!" The girl announced, pointing at them. "Is she your girlfriend?" She directed the question towards Axel, this time, and Roxas realized that this kid... thought he was a girl.

"Hey, I'm-"

Axel put his hand over his mouth. "Yes. Isn't she adorable?"

Roxas tried to shove his hand away. _I am not your girlfriend!_ he wanted to retort, or maybe _I'm not even a girl!_ , which seemed like the better point of interest, but Axel wouldn't relent.

"She is!" the girl announced, beaming up at them. "You two are _sooo_ cute together! I want my Prince to come rescue me! Although he doesn't have silly hair like yours..."

Axel touched his fiery locks with his free hands briefly. "Silly hair?"

The girl's mother called her away.

Roxas finally finagled free of Axel's grip and glared up at him. "I am _not_ your girlfriend! I'm not even a girl!"

Axel huffed a laugh, hands falling to his sides. "Now, now, Roxas. Let's keep them young and pure while they're still young and pure. Let her think her Prince is coming to rescue her before she realizes that it's alright a Princess might save her instead." He ruffled Roxas's hair.

Roxas wrinkled his nose. "You just wanted to make me into a girl."

Axel grinned lazily. "While the thought of getting you into a dress is entertaining - why wasn't I with you on that mission where you ended up in the maid's uniform, anyway?"

Roxas flushed. "I told Luxord not to mention that to anybody!"

Axel chuckled. "I would have paid money to see that." He looped his arm around Roxas's shoulders again. "Well, good to see you perked up a bit. Want to do ice cream?"

Roxas huffed, leaning against his side. "I want to go home," he muttered.

Axel just laughed against his side, pulling him closer. "Whatever you say, Roxas."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't do genderswap/genderbend... Kind of lessens the point for me. So, I wrote it this way instead.  
> The maid's uniform reference is from Volume 3 of the 358/2 Days manga.
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix.  
>  Thanks for reading!


End file.
